After Eight
by cindylouwho38
Summary: Sequel to Powder Burns. Wilson gets his dessert.


**Title**: After Eight  
**Author: **cindylouwho  
**Pairing: **House/Wilson  
**Words: **  
**Rating: **R /  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned House and Wilson, my new year would be awfully merry!

Sequel to Powder Burns

House went off to pay for the Chinese food, exclaiming, "and You know what I always say . . life's short, eat dessert first!" He laughed at his own expense, but mostly Wilson's.

Despite what had just taken place in the kitchen, Wilson knew better to come between House and freshly delivered Chinese food. So they enjoyed dinner over House's running commentary about Rudolph. "What kid would be so gullible to believe in reindeer that fly, never mind one with a light bulb for a nose?" All Wilson could do was laugh. It wasn't like it was the first time he had heard a similar diatribe. As the meal continued, Wilson continued to peek at House out of the corner of his eye, mind racing, about what he was going to do to "get back" at House. House pretended not to notice, despite the fact his own heart was starting to race at the very thought of continuing what he had started earlier.

After dinner, House checked Wilson's hand (not like Wilson couldn't have done so himself!) Wilson let him, because he knew this was House's way of "caring." House covered the burn (now complete with blistering!) with ointment and a band aid. Wilson had to show his appreciation and leaned in to kiss House. Pulling back after the kiss, Wilson could see the longing in House's eyes, which he was sure was mirrored in his own.

Wilson wanted to take his time, and enjoy every moment of this, even if it meant some slight discomfort, like the growing erection in his jeans. He asked House to sit down on the ottoman, and began to (as best as he could with a bandaged finger) massage his shoulders. Wilson knew the more relaxed House was, the better it would be for both of them.

Wilson took his time in massaging House, focusing more on House's right shoulder, removing the tension and stress that took the brunt of House's weight daily. He could see House relaxing into his touch, which didn't help the ache in his loins; it pleased him so to see his lover relax under his touch.

House was very relaxed under the gentle touches and caresses of Wilson. He was feeling very satisfied yet aroused by the time Wilson began to place delicate kisses along House's neck and jaw line. Tension released, House tilted his head back and kissed Wilson deeply. Wilson thought he could still taste the chocolate in House's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Wilson rose to his feet, and House struggled to do the same. They embraced, straining erections behind denim, rubbing together. Wilson led House down the hall to the bedroom, kissing, and removing clothing along the way. By the time they had made it to the bed, the two were completely devoid of clothing.

Wilson forced House back down on the bed, backside first. He started kissing his mouth, his neck, and trailed kisses down his torso, licking at House's nipples along the way. Finally Wilson's hot mouth reached House's straining cock, deliciously awaiting him, dripping with pre-come. Wilson engulfed him, and House bucked into the feel of Wilson's moist, wet mouth.

House moaned at the feel of his member inside of Wilson's mouth. He could hardly keep from bucking, and thrusting into those luscious lips. Wilson ran one hand up and down House's balls, and with the other grabbed House's hand tight, as if to anchor him. It was more to keep Wilson from grabbing his own aching member. Wilson focused all of his attention on House's cock and balls, and then began to work his fingers further south toward House's ass. He slid one finger in carefully, slowly. House's whole body reacted, tense, and then shuddered into the touch as Wilson hit THAT SPOT, which made him cry out Wilson's name.

Wilson could feel now that House was close, and began to focus more on engulfing House fully and did something amazing with his tongue that sent House over the edge. _"Fuck, Wilson!"_ House exclaimed as he came hard and fast into Wilson's mouth. Hearing House cry out his name in the throes of passion, nearly made Wilson come without any physical touch, and once House was spent, it only took Wilson a few quick strokes of his own to join House in post coital bliss.

Wilson cleaned himself up, and pulled the blankets up around himself and House, who was watching Wilson through drowsy eyes. "Enjoy your dessert, Wilson?" House asked playfully. Wilson just smiled. As long as he got dessert, he was very, very happy.


End file.
